Moondance
by Dakota Cheyenne
Summary: A story that takes place in Luna's second year involving Lupin.  Anything else will give the story away.


_Moondance_

Hey, guys! Welcome to _Moondance_, my third **Harry Potter** one-shot! Disclaimer: I do not own **Harry Potter**. It is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Now that that's done, I hope you all enjoy _Moondance_!

(Moondance)

"There they are"

Luna Lovegood points her wand towards a pile of books, parchment, quills, and ink jars scattered amongst the leaves of the Forbidden Forest. Anyone else would be angry and frustrated, but not Luna. She was used to it by now; this is the third time it's happened this week, fourteenth time this month, forty-first time this year, and seventy-third time since she came to Hogwarts last year. Besides, animals are natural antagonistic to anything they're adverse to, so Luna can't blame the students for behaving naturally.

As Luna picks up her things, she sees 'Loony Lovegood' scrawled on all of her books and parchment. By the handwriting, she could tell that it was the work of Emma Standish, one of the girls who hang out with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. It always fascinated Luna how sweet people like Cho and people like Emma could hang out together. Coming back to Emma, more than likely, the writing is enchanted so that a horrible curse will be put on Luna if she tries to erase it. She'll have to go to Professor Flitwick and ask him to break the spell. As for the ink jars, it can't be helped; all of them were drained. Luna has more in her bedroom, but soon, she'll have to ask her father to send her more. As for her books, she was able to find all of them except for **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**, her favorite book. That's okay, though, because she knows that book by heart, and only reads it now for entertainment value rather than informational purposes.

Luna's head snaps her as she hears a low growl coming deep within the forest. Ambling through the trees, a man-sized creature appears in front of her. Upon closer inspection, Luna discovers that this creature is also man-shaped, covered from head to toe in matted brown fur. Claws extended from both his hands and feet, and a deep snarl escapes the creature's snout. Luna quickly looks up at the sky; the moon was full. "Werewolf" she whispers. Professor Snape, who is the substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, talked about them a lot in class this week. One bite from one will turn you into a werewolf, or worse.

Everyone else would have ran and prayed that the werewolf didn't get them, but Luna wasn't everyone else. As she stood there clutching her books, she looks into the werewolf's eyes. Those brown eyes were filled with many things: sorrow, fear, and anguish. She couldn't help but fill sorry for the poor thing.

"You don't want to hurt me" Luna says as she steps closer, "You don't want to hurt anyone. Turned against your will, made a pariah amongst your own family and friends, forced to come out here so you won't hurt anyone…I'm sorry."

The werewolf stops growling and crouches low. Rather than lunging at Luna, he slinks back into the forest before breaking into a sprint. The last sound Luna hears before heading back to Hogwarts castle is the rustling of the leaves becoming more distant by the second.

(Moondance)

"Looks like Loony Lovegood found her books" sneers Emma as a group of girls cackled. Cho wasn't with them, so Emma could pick on Luna all she wanted.

"There were in the same place they were the other two times" says Luna, "It was easy."

Emma looks at her face. "You don't have warts on your face, so you didn't break the charm yourself."

"No, Professor Flitwick did it for me. He says he wants to see you in his office, by the way."

"Tattled on me, did you?" before she could retaliate, a loud "Miss Standish!" comes from behind them.

Both girls turn to see Professor Lupin running towards them. When he comes to them, he first turns to Emma. "Young lady, I found this in the Forbidden Forest" Luna's eyes widen as Lupin presents her **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them** book covered with 'Loony Lovegood' doodles, "This is your handwriting, isn't it?"

"If it is, it's her fault!" shouts Emma, pointing at Luna, "She forged my handwriting!"

"If that's the case, then Miss Lovegood is a clever witch indeed. Not only did she perfectly forge your handwriting, she put on her own book a curse that no second-year would know. Now, a fourth-year on the other hand, would. Twenty points from Ravenclaw, and two nights of detention with me, Miss Standish."

Emma glares at Luna before clopping off. Lupin pulls out his wand and whispers something while pointing at her book. All of the 'Loony Lovegoods' disappear with no ill effects. Lupin hands her the book as well as three ink jars. "When I found your book, I saw some empty ink jars, and I thought you would need more ink. I would take points away from you as well for being in the Forbidden Forest, but because you were looking for your things, I will grant you leniency this one time. You have to stay out of the Forbidden Forest, Miss Lovegood, especially at night."

Luna looks into Lupin's brown eyes. There held absolute terror, as though her staying out of the forest was a matter of life and death. "Your eyes remind me of the eyes of the werewolf I saw yesterday" she says, making Lupin recoil slightly, "He wasn't going to hurt me; he was just scared."

Lupin loses all calm in his voice. "That werewolf may not want to hurt you, he may not want to hurt anyone, but that doesn't matter! It's in his nature to kill! Stay out of the Forbidden Forest, okay?"

Luna didn't say anything about what the werewolf wanted, but she nods anyway. "Okay."

Lupin lets out a hard sigh. "Thank you" he says as he starts to walk down the hall.

"Professor Lupin" Luna says, stopping him, "Thank you. For everything."

Lupin smiles sadly as he walks. Making sure her ink jars are balanced on her book, Luna does the same.

(Moondance)

Well, this is the end of _Moondance! _I hope you all enjoyed it and please Read & Review!


End file.
